Saeran's Wish
by sunsale
Summary: Saeran wants what his brother already has: MC. Saeran accidently calls upon the spirit of the book his brother used to read him when they were younger about a Dark Lord and this allows for Saeran to change himself to acquire the love of MC.
1. The Childhood Story come to Life

A tunnel is all that I am able to see. The limited vision and with it the desperate need to have a completed space all of my own and not be shrouded and unknown in the darkness. This is all I have ever wanted for myself. To walk on my own two feet and do things because I want to, not be too selfish but not selfless to the point where I am trampled over all the time. Well that is how my life has been for so long. My brother has always had such an influence on me that often times while under the security and authority of Mint Eye the Savior would have me be brainwashed so many times because my thoughts and therefore the things that I spoke of would stray from how I would normally act. It was so strenuous taking in so many substances within my body all the while trying to remain focused and gaining approval from the Savior. Being controlled all the time is my main fear; unable to execute my options for myself… This is what has always separated myself from my brother and I for he has always been the stronger between the two of us. I have tried to emulate and be just like him for so long that knowing that there exists another that looks just like me and vice-versa makes it hard to defeat my exact copy. I want to hate him for giving me something to believe in life, the expectation that all would be fine during our childhood. The weird thing is that my childhood memories still pop up every now and then and I trying to refrain from remembering them sometimes and zone out but memories of a very vivid blue sky will resurface and the notion of clouds that never remain stagnant and appear different every time you look at one to another and visions of ice cream—the one thing that I still hold dear to myself to this day. Dark spaces especially narrow ones and places without windows still make me uncomfortable but I am glad that I can at least feel things again and not just simply go through the motions as was my prior self's defense mechanism. Half of the time I would have done something horrible and zoned out, it would be an action that my subconscious would cause me to do but I wouldn't understand fully what I had done until afterwards. These were the reactions of the past me, the one who was too vulnerable and weak to comprehend any and everything at once, very different from how I act now. I had only wanted to test something out: a theory after all my brother had always told me "You are me,,,and I am you." Those words had resonated with me for so long that I had to put them to the test.

I live with my brother now and MC and I would usually say something along the lines of "I don't really have an interest in women…," but after spending so much time with her as timid and nervous as my current self was I wanted her to notice that I liked her. Now mind you it didn't happen all at once because I was happy for the two of them. I could feel the happiness my brother felt within me something that used to be and feel so non-existent was now overflowing with emotions. I held Saeyoung's phone in my hand and skimmed through all the messages within both the messenger and the texts that they shared with each other and even though the name read 707 in the those conversations I ignored that completely and directed them towards myself. _After all…_ I thought _she was there when my brother tried to save me the first few times, although it probably wasn't for me…_ Saeran puts the phone down and desires to look at the sky again although in Saeyoung's house that is not really possible since his house is basically a basement structure. Saeran instead wants to see MC for himself but it is very early in the morning like 4 am type of early and those two are most likely in the bed together. Saeran knows that he should be happy but he feels as if half of him is missing, of course not the half that is his sibling because that part of him is pleased but the half of him that longs for something new. Saeran rubs his tattoo viciously a habit he has picked up to express his emotions. "I can't sleep and I don't know what to do…." Saeran sighs and then he remembers something that one of the other members said about him and his twin in the chat once. It was something about twins having a fixation on similar things. Saeran shakes his head and leans forward placing his head in between his chest and legs and wanted to cry sort of, he was more angry at himself than anything. "I had always wanted to be able to get what I want, but why does it have to be the same thing that my brother wants and already has—I have never experienced love in the romantic sense and yet he already had her…." Saeran tries not to be too loud as to wake them and calms himself as best as he can. Then an idea comes into Saeran's head an idea that would be enacted temporarily but would his brother be happy with it once it happens…? Saeran scratches his head and decides to recite one of his favorite stories he remembers his brother telling him long ago: the story that was about the Dark Lord. "It's too bad that I don't have the tangible book here with me but I have repeated and thoughts of this story many times over that I basically have it memorized." Saeran whispers: "There once was a dark lord who no longer wanted to be a dark lord so he placed a spell on himself so that he could be a normal human being. This dark lord wanted to acquire happiness rather than have anything he wanted yet be unhappy. Becoming reborn as a human being meant that he could love the girl he wanted and be with her forever." Saeran finishes up the story and says "I wish I could borrow the power of the Dark Lord to be with the one I love…", and with that falls asleep with tears in his eyes. A faint glow trails across the room gathering sheets of papers and a pen forms from the light writing out the story and then seals the sheets together into a book then the Dark Lord pops up from within it and looks towards the red-headed boy sleeping and a look of pity crosses his face for he knows the pain he is experiencing. The miniature Dark Lord felt and heard this boy's plea he mutters so words "So you wish to become happy…", the words trail off and a huge burst of light erupts the room and the tiny Dark Lord returns to it's book and a change has occurred although nobody is awake yet to see it.

A/N: So I now it has been a while since I have come out with a new story but I never got a chance to go through Saeyoung's route since I had to delete the app, although I was able to watch the secret ending 1 and 2 so I understand so much more. It made me cry… More to the point though I wanted a more happier tone for this one so I basically started it after Saeyoung and MC were supposed to get married and whatnot due to Saeyoung being anxious. So I'm not sure I want them to have gotten married yet or if they are going to but after reading this I can make the story progress a bunch of directions so here are my ideas: I can either do a body swap type thing to allow Saeran to experience love and how MC and Saeyoung in Saeran's body will react or I could alter MC's mind though it won't be true love Saeran at that point or the last option a twist that will sort of rewrite one thing—gender. Chose which one sounds best to you. As always thank you if you are reading this fanfic!


	2. Wish come True?

The next morning had come and Saeran was still sound asleep on the couch his red hair glistening in the sunlight. Saeran was half awake yet he felt a presence of warmth beside him. _Strange_ he thought _I thought that I always slept by myself unless my brother decided to give MC her space and crash with me…but wait the couch never had this much space before!? I was certain I had slept on the couch last night._ Saeran slowly got up so he could assure if his fears were true or not also so he could asses his surroundings but when he open his eyes further he realized he couldn't see properly. Everything was blurry… A loud yell was heard from MC and Saeyoung's room that morning with the words "I am going blind!? I can't see!?" MC stirred next to Saeyoung opening her eyes and trying to rub the sleep away and whispered softly "Honey what are you saying? Your glasses are right over there where you usually put them right, what's this about you going blind?" Saeyoung panicked once more "Glasses!? But I don't wear glasses…" Then Saeyoung looked through the blurred vision and saw an object black and yellow lines and picked them up, if this were to be the answer to solve the sight problem he would take it. Once the glasses were upon his face he saw MC more clearly than ever it was as if the world was born anew and the world had possibilities and potential again. Saeyoung stared at MC in shock he had never been this close to MC before and it caused his heart to pound like crazy and his face to darken to a shade akin to his hair. Saeyoung dashed out of the room and yelled "Sorry I am not sure why I was sleeping next to you like this… but let me go find my brother, I hope he isn't mad…" Saeyoung exited the room and called out his brother's name "Saeyoung, hey Saeyoung wake up I need to ask you something." MC was perplexed and thought this was way to early to be joking around like this, for Saeyoung was known to be a funny, joking type of guy but what would be the purpose of doing something like this she thought. Saeran still on the couch was roused from his sleep from all the yelling and heard his brother's voice Saeran calling out his name but when he saw his own body and form clutching his sleeves in a cute manner as Saeran normally did when he was confused, and calling for himself, his other half he was utterly dismissive by the gesture and began erupting in a fit of laughter if this was a dream he needed to wake from it soon.

Saeyoung walked into the room where Saeran had fallen asleep last night and had seen none other than himself sitting in a comfortable position with his body doubled over laughing so hard that he almost fell off the couch. MC had arrived in the room by this point and was viewing the same picture that Saeyoung was of Saeran laughing. MC dragged her finger towards her chin in a thinking position and then asked her husband "Saeyoung do you know what is up with Saeran, what has him in such a fit of laughter? I mean I enjoy seeing Saeran express his emotions but Saeran isn't the type to laugh at just anything, I want to know what's funny too!" Nobody answered and all was quiet because Saeran who was in Saeyoung's body waited for the response of his brother since after all his wife was talking to her, but no noise nor movement came. Saeran decided he would leave and go to the bathroom to sort himself out while his brother and MC. This is when the revelations really presented themselves forward, right as Saeran looked in the mirror and saw his brother's reflection instead of his own and this nearly spooked him, I mean he was indeed used to seeing his brother while looking at himself and just seeing his brother and thinking of him at random times but this was different. _I had always wanted to be just like him but to the extent of becoming him…it scares me slightly yet excites me at the same time. Think of all the things I could, although I don't have his brain I might as well as say I do because we are twins we share a lot right…_ Saeran was getting a bit big headed thinking of everything he wanted to do as his duplicate, his twin and grinned the biggest grin hurting his teeth a bit. He immediately ran back into the room where MC and Saeyoung last were at and yelled "Saeyoung! MC! I am Saeyoung! It's me Saeran in Saeyoung's body! As if he were a little child again and telling his big brother the most exciting stories and adventures leaving out nothing and lacking enough oxygen to spit out all the details in a coherent manner reasonable enough for the active listener to understand properly. Saeyoung had noticed it too was just too busy laughing at how ironic it was, never had he imagined he would switch bodies with his younger twin. MC was frazzled not understanding a thing that was going on, she had thought everything was like an inside joke between the two but suddenly she became very worried. MC sighed and said "Okay guys… Tell me what's going on, please." Saeyoung in Saeran's body looked towards his wife and said "I would say that it is a secret but then you might do something to hurt me… I didn't even make this joke up but the result would still end up the same." He paused and inhaled then exhaled sharply but MC cut in "Saeran why would I ever hurt you, what are you talking about?" Saeyoung in Saeran's body started again "Honey don't you realize the change in our voices? The changes in our behavior?" MC stares at the two of them more intently this time and then shrugs her shoulders "Nope, the two of you know I've spent enough time to tell you guys apart. I'd be able to tell if something was off about you…"

Saeran in Saeyoung's body chuckles and then walks away from the two of them and whispers to himself "If this is the result of what happened last night then I am really happy with the outcome. I seem to have feelings for MC and what better way to express them then utilizing my great big brother to test everything out." Saeran would take full advantage of this opportunity and do all the things he has ever wanted to do with MC starting now by giving her a kiss. Saeran wasn't sure how to do it really but he had seen his brother and MC do this all the time it shouldn't be too hard right. If anything he could just ask MC to kiss him and she would do so because that's her husband why wouldn't she agree. He stared at MC for a moment and then blurts out "M—I mean honey can we k-kiss?" He was going to do it himself—kiss her but since he lacked the knowledge on how to do so he would just let her take control. MC returned her gaze back to Saeyoung and walks over to him and gives him a kiss as she normally would, but the two of them are interrupted by an outburst from Saeran him yelling angrily "Why are you kissing my wife Saeran!?" Saeran in his brother's body retorts "I'm not kissing her, sh-she is kissing me and since I don't know how long this spell is going to last I'm stuck in your body." MC turns to both of them confusion apparent on her face "Are you guys still going on about that?" "It isn't nice to tease me you know…" MC pouts and shakes her head, "Unless you really are telling the truth." Saeran motions to her "Do you want some proof? Hmm… What would be the easiest way to prove it?" Saeran walks back and forth puzzling to himself "Oh I know you could ask the two of us questions since you know us really well or we could test each other by doing things only the other would be capable of doing. Which one"? he asks as he looks back to MC with his mint green eyes. MC tucks her long brown hair behind her ear and is about to say something when Saeyoung yells "It doesn't matter which brother is where, in fact I'll tell her. I am Saeran but something happened last night. I was going to withhold this information from you MC but since my brother caught on and it doesn't feel right lying I'll tell you…." He pauses then continues "Last night I encountered a figure from a story Saeyoung used to tell me when we were young, the Dark Lord, and in that story the Dark Lord gives up being immortal so that he can become a human and be with the one he loves. I was really sad and started telling myself that story and then once I finished he actually appeared and I saw a glimpse of him before I was knocked unconscious and when I awake I was next to you MC." MC and Saeyoung in Saeran's body found this very hard to comprehend but MC said "I believe you, Saeyoung you're Saeran right now right, so those what I thought were jokes earlier were the truth… At least this makes sense now, but why do you think the Dark Lord granted your wish?" Saeyoung replied "The truth is I love you MC and I think the Dark Lord was giving me a chance to show you this so will you love as well"? his face gleaming red and his although his facial features softened he was dead serious. MC was baffled "Huh you love me…but I am already in love with Saeyoung and she motions to Saeran's body since that is where he is at the moment. Saeran looks to the floor saddened then back up to her again "Is there no way to change your mind…?"

A/N: Prinny Dood. I am really sorry about this taking so long for this chapter to come about. I did not abandon the story it is more like I had some stuff typed up I just needed to formulate it to make sense and haven't been feeling as motivated as I should…but I am back now and will actually work to keep this story going. I originally was going to make Saeran keep it a secret from MC but as I mentioned in the story with Saeyoung intervening and since the body swap happened between the two of them there was no way you wouldn't notice you're not in your own body, even if you happen to be a twin. If you have any feedback or suggestions tell me, any directions to continue would be helpful! Will MC attempt to go through with Saeran's request or will he be shot down even looking like his brother? Thank you and I hope you enjoy and stick with me, haha!


	3. Choices

MC thinks to herself _There is no way that I can love the two of them, especially equally… I'll just have to put it into Saeran's mind that there are other women out there that he can have the potential of dating. Just that woman cannot be me._ MC desperately has the urge to rub Saeran's back and comfort him but if she does that it will be playing into his whims. Instead MC admits to Saeran that a relationship with him just isn't possible for the two of them. "Saeran", MC starts "I'm sorry to have to tell you this and to break your heart but we cannot be together, I hope you understand and try to figure out a way to switch your brother back into himself and vice-versa." Saeran had stopped crying temporarily to listen to her answer but now that he'd finally gotten it he was devastated. He had endured all sort of pains before but none of them hit like this one. The weight his body was feeling at the moment can be likened to how a rocks that suffer the causality of cascading and drifting down into the sea no longer contain the means to reach the surface of the ocean anymore. Saeran in Saeyoung's body remains unmoving, he cannot hear any noise anymore, as his mind has rejected and blocked everything out. He ponders just eliminating himself from this world but as he is in his brother's body and not his own it would only hurt MC more than anything and he wouldn't want that.

Saeran lifts himself up from the position of lying down to that of kneeling on his knees with his eyes closed and can finally hear all the noise he omitted before flow into his ears. He stays like this for a while until some words that come from thinking aloud exit his mouth. "Why did the Dark Lord even give me this chance, this wish if I wasn't going to be able to receive anything from it? I would have rather just looked at MC and Saeyoung's relationship from the sidelines and simply thought nothing of it but their happiness." Tears flow from his eyes once more and then his glazed eyes come back into focus. He sees the person he loves face and then shifts his gaze and he sees himself, his own reflection points at himself and says "Never have I hated seeing myself more than I do now…" Saeran still in his brother's body runs out of the room and into another and exits his brother's house with keys in hand. Saeran uses the keys to open his brother's fancy and well-loved car and simply sits in it without putting the car into ignition, only sitting there in the heat. Saeran drifts into his thoughts once more telling himself things like he never cares about his own happiness and the moment he finally does nothing still never works out for him. Then he thinks some and decides he should not be so childish and selfish about his whole situation. Saeran thinks _"If only I'd met her first… If I did then she would have feelings for me alone. Another thing to consider though is would I truly be happy, would she? The relationship we have at the moment only happened because of my brother and his friends. Otherwise I believe that MC is right in saying she shouldn't be with me. It might not have worked out in the first place…"_ Saeran gets out the car feeling sweaty yet a little more content to face his brother and be able to look MC in the eyes.

Locking the car back, he returns the way he originally came and trails slowly with his head hanging down towards the ground ashamed of how he had acted. Saeran had in a way decided to forget about his feelings and in order to do so he would have to confront his problem and solve it directly. He had now known why the Dark Lord had setup this scenario of body swap for him. It was so he could appreciate what he had it a more positive light and help him to consider his feelings more than he would others and how badly or good their lives impacted his. Saeran went up to MC and his brother and hugged them both and then while blushing mumbled "I am sorry for how I have acted I have accepted that I cannot have everything my brother has and with attempt to live my life independent from that line of thinking. Will the two of you accept me back into your lives? Or should I just move out since I caused such an issue with everything?"


End file.
